The present invention relates to a series of new thiazolidine derivatives, which we have found to have a variety of valuable biological activities, coupled with an exceedingly low toxicity. The invention also provides processes for preparing the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
A number of thiazolidine derivatives are disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 8203 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,200 and in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 30,3580 (1982). Certain of the thiazolidine derivatives disclosed in these documents have the ability to lower blood lipid and blood sugar levels, although these compounds are a little toxic.
We have now discovered a series of new thiazolidine derivatives which likewise have the ability to lower blood lipid and blood sugar levels and, in addition, have a number of other valuable activities, but which have very low toxicity. In general, the compounds of the invention show blood lipid metabolism ameliorating activity. Specifically, the compounds have the ability to decrease the levels of blood lipid peroxides, blood triglycerides and blood cholesterol.